Through My Eyes
by twilightbabe101
Summary: Nessie is all grown up and a junior in high school. What happens when obstacles are thrown at her friends, family and herself? Sequel to Living a Lie. All the normal pairings. I am not good at summaries just please read! Lots of Love, Nikki.
1. Chapter 1

Through My Eyes

Prologue

Ren(esmee) POV

"You're sixteen!" Lauren yelled as I got to school.

"It's not a big deal," I laughed lightly. It wasn't a big deal; I didn't say that just so she wouldn't talk about it. I honestly can say I don't feel older, or wiser. I'm just…me. I am just five foot seven, green eyed, brown hair with brown highlighted Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I am the most popular girl in school, every guy wants me; they tell me I'm pretty, and hot, and let's not forget sexy. Behind the face though, I am much more. I am smart, caring, and sarcastic; even though most guys don't take that in when they see me. Most of them only like me for my looks.

Except for one. Embry; otherwise known as my boyfriend of eleven months and my best friend since I was a toddler.

My parents are throwing this sweet sixteen birthday party at a hall or something. All I know is that my Aunt Alice is decorating and from what my mom said about her graduation party, this party is going to be the shit. The party of the year. But it was no big deal, just another day on the calendar.

"Nez!" Lauren called my name, waving her hands in front of my face. "Nez, what's up? You just spaced out." Did I forget to mention everyone knows me as 'Nez'? Well, now you know.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night," I said. Lauren and I walked to first period while talking about the party that was coming up tomorrow. This day was never going to end.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! I will update as soon as possible! IF YOU READ THIS, PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing your comments!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	2. Party Time

Through My Eyes

Chapter 1: Party Time

RenPOV

"Wake up, Nessie," my mom called leaning into my doorway. I groaned and rolled over. "Come on, sweetie, you have to get ready for your party. And Embry is here," she added. I shot up and ran into the bathroom.

"Tell him I'll be out in a few minutes!" I yelled. I started the shower and got in it as soon as I knew the water was hot. I let the water run down my back. I washed my hair with my mango shampoo and washed my body. I got out and wrapped myself in a towel. I went out into my room. I screamed because I was startled by Embry sitting on my bed.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to scare you," he said with puppy-dog eyes.

"No, I just wasn't expecting to see you there," I said, sounding like the breath was knocked out of me. I went to my closet and grabbed some shorts and a camisole. I went back into the bathroom to change. I opened the door when I was finished. I brushed my teeth and dried my hair. I went out to Embry again. I realized he had flowers and a birthday card. He greeted me with a kiss and a hug.

"Hey, baby," he said.

"Hey," I smiled. "Are these for me?" I asked.

"Yes. I got you your favorite flowers, lilacs. And I also got you this," he said pulling out a velvet box. I looked up at him with confused eyes. He opened it and there was a locket that said _Embry & Nessie_. I took it from him and opened it. It had a picture of him on one side and me on the other.

"Oh my gosh! Embry! Thank you so much! I love you!" I said happily. I hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, baby," he said hugging me back. When he let me go I turned around so he could put it on me. I turned around and kissed him quickly.

"You ready for tonight?" he asked. I groaned. "What's wrong?" he laughed.

"I really don't want all this attention."

"Baby, you're like the most popular girl at our school. Girls envy you. Guys envy me for having you. You already have a lot of attention."

"I know, but I can't help that," I sighed. We went out my door and into our large hallway. I'll admit it, my family is loaded. I live in a two story house with my mom and dad. My close family live in the houses right next door. They came over every day. I had the whole second story to myself except when we have guests.

So anyway, we walked down to the main floor and were greeted by everyone.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, munchkin," Uncle Em said.

"Yo, big guy," I countered. Embry and I sat on the couch. He held mine hand in his.

"So, Nessie, your Aunt Alice, mom and I are going to get you ready for tonight," Aunt Rose said. I groaned.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" my mom asked.

"I don't want to be your guys' living Barbie-doll," I said.

"I had to go through it all the time before I had you," my mom pointed out.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Where did you get that necklace?" my mom asked.

"Uh, Embry gave it to me. I got it today," I said simply.

"Oh. What does it say on it?" she asked.

"Embry and Nessie. Isn't it sweet?" I asked, knowing that my mom wouldn't be overly thrilled about it.

"Yes, it is." She got up and walked into the kitchen. My dad got up and followed her.

BPOV

"Bella! Sweetie, what's wrong?" Edward asked, following me into the kitchen.

"I don't like Embry, but I'm not going to tell her that she can't date him! And then he goes and gets her a necklace with _that_ written on it! What if this ends badly! She isn't going to be in love with him forever!" I whisper-yelled.

"Bella, calm down. You are overreacting," he said coming over to me and rubbing my shoulders.

"I just don't want her to end up being hurt. It doesn't feel good," I said looking down.

"Bella, she'll be fine. She will be hurt a few times; it's just how life works. Just try being happy for her while we still have her," he said lifting my chin.

"Alright. Let me get something so I feel like I came in here for a reason."

RenPOV

My mom came back in and my aunts and she took me into my bathroom upstairs. Embry had to leave and come back later so that he didn't see me before the party.

"Why don't you like Embry?" I asked my mom.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. It's not that I don't like him, it's just that I don't want you to be hurt."

"He won't hurt me. He loves me mom, and I love him."

"I'm not going to say anything about that because I know that I was in love with your father when I was your age. You're lucky I'm not like your grandparents and I take you away from him though."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When I was sixteen, your father and I were best friends. I knew that I loved him and he knew he loved me. The only problem was I had an abusive boyfriend. He would drink and come to my house drunk and beat me. Well, I dumped him because I couldn't deal with it anymore. He came to my house more drunk than usual. He let himself in and startled me when I came down from taking a shower. He beat me until your father came in and found me.

"After your father took care of Demetri, we went back to his house because I was too scared to be alone. We told each other that we were in love. I fell asleep in his bed and woke up the next morning to our angry dad's. Your grandpa shipped me off to live with your grandma, who were divorced at the time."

"Wow. Please don't do that to me!" I pleaded.

"I won't. Making me move to my mom's house was the biggest mistake your grandparents could have made," she said shaking her head.

"Tell me another story! What happened after you moved?" I asked eagerly.

"I met a guy named Jacob. We got engaged when I was eighteen. He left me at the altar. I totally forgot who your dad was. He reintroduced himself two years later and I started remembering things. Jacob wanted me back and your father has gotten hurt for it. You've seen that scar on his leg right?" I nodded. "Jacob gave that to him by shooting him. But Jacob is in jail and that is where he remains." I carefully composed my face and said nothing, afraid that my voice would quiver.

My mom curled my hair in silence while Aunt Alice worked on my makeup. Aunt Rose was going through nail polish colors trying to figure out which is best for me.

"Aunt Rose?" I asked. "Why not just a French mani pedi?" I asked.

"That is too professional for tonight, sweetie," she said.

"Oh."

Another hour and a half of being a Barbie-doll I was finished. I looked about 5 years older.

"Am I turning sixteen, or twenty?" I asked.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," my mom laughed. "Your dress is hanging up outside on your closet." I walked outside my bathroom into my bedroom. I went over to my closet and saw an emerald green dress that was spaghetti strapped and knee length. Around the middle was a rope-like delight.

"Oh my gosh!" I said, wide-eyed. "It's beautiful!"

"Go put it on, Nessie," Aunt Alice instructed. I went into my bathroom, carefully took my shirt off and pants off. I put a thong and strapless bra on and then the dress. I looked in the mirror hanging behind the bathroom door and I looked like a totally different person. I walked out and Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose wolf whistled. I blushed, a nervous habit I got from my mom.

"Strike a pose!" my mom laughed. I leaned forward, put my hands on my hips and puckered my lips. We all laughed when we looked at the pictures. My aunts and mom got ready too, they were chaperoning.

I picked up my shoes and went downstairs. I got my balance from my mom and Aunt Alice got me heels so I wanted to keep my shoes off as much as I could. When I got downstairs I heard more wolf whistling. I started striking poses and my dad and uncles started laughing.

"Embry, Lauren, and Tyler should be here in a few minutes. You guys are taking a separate vehicle than the rest of us," My dad said.

"What do you mean? I don't want to take my car," I protested.

"Don't worry. You don't have to take your car," my dad said with a smile on his face. That confused me. I didn't know what he meant by that. _Dinnggggg!_ I heard the door bell go off. I walked over to it and Lauren was standing there.

"Ah! You look gorgeous, Nez!" she said. I took her attire in. she was wearing a pink knee length halter top dress. It was a simple dress and had a gem in the middle of the bust.

"You do too!" I said. She took her shoes off and we went into the living room. We waited for our boyfriends to show up. Lauren was dating Tyler Crowley, who I have known since kindergarten.

When the doorbell rang again we went over to answer it. We were greeted by our boyfriends.

"Hey, beautiful," Embry said with a smile.

"Hey, handsome," I smiled back. He hugged me and kissed my cheek, knowing that Aunt Alice will kill him if he messed up my lip gloss.

Lauren was greeted by Tyler and then we went back into the living room. When we got into the living room my dad was on his cell phone.

"Okay…Alright…they'll be there…Bye," he said snapping the phone shut. He turned to the four of us.

"Go outside. Your ride is here. We'll meet you down there as soon as we can," he said. I looked at him with a confused look and he winked. I shrugged it off and went out the door. I saw a white limo waiting for us.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled. "Be right back," I told everyone and went inside. I went up to my dad.

"Thank you daddy!" I said as I gave him a big hug.

"You're welcome, sweetie," he said, chuckling. I ran back outside after saying goodbye to get into the limo with my friends.

"Nez, this is going to be the shit! It's going to be the talk of the year!" Lauren exclaimed. As if I didn't know.

"I know!" I said trying to sound excited. We got into the limo and started taking pictures.

Lauren and I made funny faces in most of the ones that we took together. We stuck our tongues out, scrunched our faces, anything like that. Lauren took the camera and wanted to take a picture of Embry and me. We leaned towards each other and smiled. In the next picture we were kissing.

When we got to the hall we all piled out. I heard loud music coming from inside. We went inside and headed to the dance floor to see all my friends.

"Hey, Nez!" I heard over and over, along with, "Happy birthday, Nez!" I would just say, "Hey!" or "Thanks!" I wouldn't get into a conversation.

Embry and I started grinding into each other to the beat of the song. The song was Kiss Me Thru the Phone by Soulja Boy. When the song came to an end, my mom's song Angel came on. I turned to face Embry and started slow dancing with him.

"This is a nice song," he called over the music.

"It's my mom's song," I called back.

"Really? I didn't know she was a musician."

"Yeah; she had a chance to be famous when I was a baby but didn't want to because it would tear our family apart. We got a lot of our money from my mom selling her CD's but she doesn't go on tour or anything like that."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it," I said. Embry leaned down and kissed me. When he pulled back there was lust filling his eyes. I looked away and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong," I said.

"I've been thinking…" he started but let his voice trail off.

"About what?" I asked. I lifted my head to look at him.

"Maybe tonight we could take our relationship to the next level. You have the whole upstairs to yourself and I have a few condoms," he said smiling.

"Why would you even ask that!" I asked disgusted.

"Baby, please. We love each other."

"I'm not having sex with you. If all you want from me is sex then I don't want to date you. I don't even know why you asked." I tried pushing away from him but his arms were secure around my waist.

"Baby, that's not all that I want from you. Someday I hope to marry you and have a family with you."

"I'm not thinking about that right now, Embry. I'm thinking about school and trying to make it through another day alive."

"What do you mean? You don't want to marry me?" he asked, angered.

"Embry stop it. You know that's not what I'm saying. I'm going to go get something to drink."

"No, let me." Embry pushed past me to the drinks. I started dancing with Lauren. "Here, baby," he said when he came back, handing me some punch.

"Thanks." I took a swig and spit it out. "There's alcohol in this!" I coughed.

"Yeah, I put it in there. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked.

"Yes, I do, actually. Who are you?" I asked.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"You aren't the same Embry I fell in love with eleven months ago!" I started walking away and realized the few people that were still at the party were staring at me and Embry. I walked into the girls bathroom. I let out a few deep breaths before I went out again.

"Nessie! Wait up a second!"

"What do you want, Embry?!" I asked harshly.

"What do you mean by 'you aren't the same Embry I fell in love with eleven months ago'?" he asked.

"You've changed."

"I can prove to you that I haven't."

"How?! You have asked me to have sex with you and you spiked my drink in the same night!" his lips came crashing down onto mine. His arms wrapped around my lower back and mine wrapped around his neck. The kiss was filled with love and passion. When he pulled away he kissed my forehead softly.

"I love you," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I love you too. And don't worry about it. Just please don't do it again." I'm a very forgiving person. Another trait I got from my mom.

"I won't. I promise," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around me. We danced to the last song and then left with everyone else. My parents took the presents home with them while the limo took me and Embry back to my house. I fell asleep on the way back.

I felt someone pick me up. I groaned and tried to get down. They let me willingly. I opened my eyes. I realized that I wasn't home.

"Emb…" I started but lost my words as I turned. My eyes went wide when I saw who was in front of me. I started backing away. I knew his face from somewhere. I've seen it in pictures.

"Don't scream," he warned. His dark eyes were staring me down. He had dark hair and russet skin. I muffled a scream with my hand. I quietly took my shoes off without him noticing. I turned and started running. He was right behind me. I ran and hid behind some dumpsters. I heard him run past the alley I was in. I pulled my cell phone out of my purse. I quickly dialed my dad's number.

"Renesmee, where are you?" he asked worried.

"Daddy," I cried. "I need help."

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I need you to come get me. I think I'm by the bank. Just hurry."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Daddy, can you stay on the phone with me?" I barely whispered.

"Yeah, sure," I heard the car turn on and the engine rev. "What is going on?" he asked. He sounded angry.

"I don't know, but I think I just ran away from mom's ex, Jacob." I heard the car go faster.

"Just stay calm and stay quiet," he warned. "Where is Embry?"

"I don't know. I'll explain when you get here." I heard my dad's car speeding down the street. Then it came to a stop with a squeal.

"Come to the limo." I stood and ran.

"There you are!" I heard the man yell. I screamed and ran faster. With my mom's clumsiness, I tripped. I quickly got up and started running again. I could feel blood trickling down my leg but I couldn't sense any pain. When I got to the limo my dad was there waiting.

"Nessie!" he yelled. I ran up to him and he hugged me. I started sobbing into his chest. "Shh, shh, it's fine. You're fine."

"Dad, I was so scared." I looked over his shoulder and saw Embry in the limo. "Embry!" I yelled and went over to the limo. I got inside and tried waking him up. "C'mon baby. Wake up, wake up!" I said. His eyes slowly opened. I hugged him close to me.

"C'mon you two, let's get out of here," my dad called. We got out of the limo.

"Hey, where do you guys think you're going?" I heard that man call. My dad stopped us. Embry took me in his arms protectively.

"What do you want, Jacob?" my dad asked. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked like he could take anyone down. Jacob was still a little bigger.

"I want the girl. Renesmee." I shivered as he said my name.

"It's going to be all right, baby," Embry whispered.

"You can't have her."

"She's my daughter," Jacob said matter-of-factly.

"Have you seen the color of her eyes, Jacob? Have you seen the color of the highlights in her hair?" My dad spat.

"No, let me get a closer look," Jacob said coming closer. I let out a brief scream. My dad stood in front of him. "Get out of my way, Cullen." Jacob tried pushing him away but my dad didn't budge. Jacob went to punch him and my dad ducked and punched him square in the face.

"Run!" my dad yelled as Jacob dropped to the ground, holding his cheek. We started running past him and Jacob grabbed my ankle. I screamed and fell.

"Daddy!" I cried. He ran over and kicked Jacob in the side. He cried in pain and let go of my leg. I got up and I ran in front of my dad. We made it to the Volvo and got in. My dad turned around. "Dad! Get in the car!" I cried. He threw me the keys.

"Take the car and go home! I'll be there as soon as I can."

"No! Get in the car!"

"Renesmee, do as I say!"

"Damn it! Dad, no!"

"Don't you use that language! Get out of here!" he yelled. I have never seen my dad angry at me.

I got in the front seat. I heard Jacob calling my name.

"I'll be home soon, I promise." He closed the door and stood there to make sure that we would leave. I drove quickly away and to my house. We got out of the car and ran into the house.

"Renesmee!" my mom called. I went over to her and hugged her tightly. "Where is your dad?" she asked.

"He wouldn't come with us! He said he would be home soon," I explained.

"Shit," she muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just go to bed. Embry can sleep in the guest room. Call your parents so they know you're okay," my mom told Embry.

"Yes ma'am." He said. He went upstairs to use my phone line.

"I'll be right up," I called after him.

"What is going on? Why did you say shit when I told you about dad?" I asked.

"He's done this once before. He went after Phil, my ex step dad. Your dad and I were at a…party…and Phil showed up to get me. Your dad and I got back to my apartment and he told me to wait there and I did, not knowing what he was going to do. He went to go find Phil and take care of him. That is what he's doing with Jacob."

"We have to stop him!" I nearly screamed.

"No, we can't now. Just go up to your room and clean yourself up. I'll wait down here for your father," she said catching me before I could make it out the door. She turned me around and sent me upstairs.

"Mom, you can't expect me to just go upstairs and act like nothing is wrong! I'm going to go find him!" I said pushing past her.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Get your ass upstairs!" she yelled.

"This is my fault! How am I supposed to go up to my room and mind my own business?!" I screamed.

"I don't know! He will come home soon! This isn't the first time he's done this! He will be fine!" She said and then lowered her voice to a pleading whisper. "Just please, please go upstairs."

I screamed in anger and stomped up the stairs. I was met by Embry.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know," I lied. I didn't want to tell him that my dad was out there probably getting hurt while trying to beat up my mom's psycho ex boyfriend who thinks I'm his child.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking me in the eye. I looked down.

"No," I whispered then pushed past him.

"Nessie, wait!" he called.

"I'm taking a shower!" I called back. I nearly ran into my bathroom and turned the water on. I looked down at my leg and there was dried blood streaking it. When the water was hot enough I got in the shower and let the water run down my back. I looked back down at my leg and saw that my knee was scrapped up but it wasn't bad. I turned the faucet to the one that fills the bathtub portion of my shower. I put a little bubble bath in the water and let the water rise and the bubbles form. I put my hair up in a bun and sank down into the water.

I let everything that went on throughout the day sink into my thoughts. When it got to what happened in the last half hour I started crying. Knowing that my dad was out there and it was my fault was killing me.

After I'd had enough I got out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around my body. I drew in a few shaky breaths. I got dressed and walked out into my bedroom. I went over to my bed and continued to cry. I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I called. I heard the door open. I felt someone sit by me on the bed. I turned to see my dad. "Daddy!" I sat up and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me. "I was so scared that you weren't coming back!" I cried.

"Your mom can't get rid of me that easily," he chuckled. "Get some sleep. And you don't need to worry about me," he said seriously. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Tomorrow your mom and I are taking you to get your present. So get some rest." He walked over to my door and shut it quietly behind him.

***

BPOV

I waited for about an hour for Edward to come home. The last time he did this he got hurt.

I finally heard the door open. I stood up quickly. When I saw Edward I ran over to him. He opened his arms and wrapped me in them. I pulled back to look at him. I smacked him across the face.

"Are you stupid?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm not stupid and you know it. He took our daughter. I wasn't going to let him get away. Not after that," he said looking me in the eyes. His voice was harsh and his eyes were angry.

"What did you do with him?" I asked softly. I slowly brought my hand to his face and rubbed where I had hit him. "I'm sorry I hit you. You worried me sick," I whispered.

"Bella, I'm –," he started but I cut him off.

"Don't even tell me you're fine. That is what you said last time. Last time you got hurt," I said looking at him with worry filling my eyes. I took my hand from his face and put it at my side. I looked away from him and started walking away.

"Bella, wait. Please wait," he said following me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Please hear me out," he whispered.

"Prove to me that you're not hurt." I looked him in the eye and he took his shirt off. I examined his chest and his back. There were a few tiny bruises but nothing bad. When I stopped examining him he put his shirt back on. He cupped my face in his hands.

"I'm fine. You saw for yourself. I am fine. Do you believe me now?" he asked. I nodded. He leaned down and kissed me. My hands wrapped around his wrists. When he pulled away his hands slid down my sides to my waist. I placed my hands on his neck.

"You should go talk to Nessie. She's really worried," I said taking my hands from his neck.

"Alright. Go to bed, I'll be there in a few minutes," he kissed me one more time and headed upstairs. I went into the bedroom and changed my clothes. I put on some shorts and a camisole. I climbed into our oversized bed and covered myself with the blankets.

About fifteen minutes later I felt someone crawl into bed next to me. I turned and wrapped my arms around him.

"She was crying when I went up there," Edward sighed.

"She was worried about you."

"I couldn't let Jacob get away after what he did; after what he said."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. He was just trying to get into Nessie's head."

"She knows about when you went after Phil," I whispered against his neck.

"Why did you tell her that?" he asked.

"She wanted to know the reason behind my reaction when you weren't with her. So I told her. She's sixteen, she should know." He sighed.

"Alright. Get some sleep. We're taking Nessie to the shelter tomorrow. She doesn't suspect a thing."

"Good. Goodnight, baby," I said, molding myself to him.

"Goodnight." I drifted to sleep in his arms, like every night.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will update as soon as I can! Please review if you read it! I am trying to get more reviews on this story than my last one!!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Nikki  
**


	3. Gone

Through My Eyes

Chapter 3 – Gone

BPOV

"Bella, Bella wake up," Edward said. He came into our room from the bathroom. He climbed onto the bed and shook his head, spraying water onto me. I started laughing.

"Edward! Most people don't like being woken up by being sprayed with water," I laughed.

"Well, you aren't most people," he chuckled. "Come on, we have to get a move on it. We have to go to the shelter to get Nessie's present."

"Alright. I'm going to make coffee, go wake Nessie up." I sat up and stretched. I got out of bed and went into the kitchen. Edward went upstairs to get Nessie and Embry. After I started the coffee I sat down with a bowl of cereal. Embry, Renesmee, and Edward all came down the stairs moments later.

"Will you be coming with us, Embry?" I asked him.

"No, I have to work later and I need to go home so my mom knows I'm okay," he explained.

"Alright. Would you like a ride home?"

"That would be great, thanks."

I walked over and grabbed a mug. I poured some coffee into it and then added sugar. I took a sip and set it on the counter. Edward picked it up.

"No! Edward don't --," I started but it was too late. He took a sip and spit it out in the sink.

"Gross, Bella!" he coughed.

"No, the way _you_ drink coffee is gross. I add flavor to mine." I took another sip of my coffee. Renesmee took out a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Nessie, have something to eat, not just water."

"No, I have to watch my weight. Prom is coming up soon. Oh! Speaking of which, Mom? Could we go shopping for a dress sometime? Please?"

"Yeah, sure. When is prom?" I asked.

"Uh, next weekend. Embry is getting us tickets tomorrow at school."

"Okay. We'll go later today or tomorrow after school, okay?" I asked.

"That sounds great." I looked at the clock on the stove.

"Oh, goodness! We need to go!" I said noticing the time. We had an appointment at 9:00 and it was already 8:15. I went into my room to grab my purse and get my shoes. We walked out to my blue Chrysler Sebring Convertible and got in. I pulled out of the driveway and headed to Embry's house.

"Embry, when I get my dress I'll call you and tell you what color it is so you can get the same color tie," Renesmee smiled. He smiled back and put his arms around her.

"Of course, baby," he chuckled. When we pulled up to Embry's house he kissed Renesmee goodbye and got out. "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen for driving me home and letting me spend the night," he thanked.

"You're welcome, Embry." I made sure that he got inside okay and then took off towards the shelter.

"Daddy-y-y," Nessie said in a sweet, bribing voice.

"What do you want, Nessie?" he chuckled.

"Where are we going?" she asked in the same tone.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Like I would tell you," Edward said laughing. He turned to look at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. He retaliated by sticking his tongue out.

"Hey, children! Knock it off or I'll turn this car around!" I laughed.

"She started it," Edward muttered.

"Well I'm ending it," I said, jokingly stern.

After another five minutes we were at the shelter. We stepped out of the car and walked inside.

"A _puppy_!" Renesmee nearly screamed from excitement. I smiled as her realization settled in. We walked up to the front counter.

"Hi, are you here to adopt a dog?" the woman asked kindly.

"Yes, please," I smiled.

"Alright, I'll need you to fill out this paperwork and then we can go in back so you can choose your dog." I was handed paperwork and we went to sit down. I quickly filled it out. They wanted to know what our living conditions were, our wage, how many hours we are home in a day, anything like that. When I finished the paperwork I gave it to the woman and she led us into the back.

Renesmee's eyes lit up when she saw all the dogs and puppies. We looked through about twenty dogs that she really liked. Finally she chose one.

"I want this cute little girl," she said in an awed voice. The puppy she was looking at was a German Shepherd puppy.

"This one we rescued from an abusive home along with her brothers and sisters."

"What about her mother?" Nessie asked curiously.

"Her mother died a few days ago. She was starved by the owners and she wouldn't eat anything when we gave it to her. We had to put her down."

"Oh," Nessie said looking down at the puppy. "Can I pick her up?" she asked.

"Of course, she is very friendly." Renesmee bent down and picked the puppy up.

"Hi, sweetie," she said in a sweet voice. The puppy licked her face and she laughed and made a disgusting face.

"How much is she?" I asked.

"Three hundred dollars," the woman said looking at the puppy.

"We'll take her," I smiled.

"Alright, let's go up and pay and I'll give you a temporary leash and collar." We walked up and paid for the puppy. We went out to my Sebring and drove off to the pet store.

"What are you naming her?" I asked Nessie. "We need to make a dog tag while we're at the pet store." I looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"Suzy. I want to name her Suzy."

"Suzy it is, then." We arrived at the pet store and we all go out of the car. Suzy marked her territory on the grass by the store and we went in. We grabbed a cart and went down the aisles. We picked up puppy food, a pink collar with rhinestones, food and water bowls, dog treats, toys, a pink leash, and a bed. When we went to pay Renesmee went to make Suzy a dog tag. She came back with a star that said Suzy, had our address and a phone number.

We got back in the car and went home.

"Nessie, do you want to go shopping today or tomorrow?" I asked.

"Today, please," she smiled.

"Alright. We'll drop Suzy and your dad off and then go dress shopping," I said smiling.

"Gee, thanks," Edward muttered under his breath. I laughed. When we got home Edward took Suzy and the pet store bags out of the car and went inside with a goodbye. Renesmee got in front and we pulled out of the driveway once more. We drove to the mall and went inside.

Renesmee got her shopping expertise from her Aunts, no doubt. She tried on about a hundred dresses and found about ten she liked. She then narrowed it down to five, then three, then two and now we were deciding. One was floor length and bright purple. It was halter strapped and tied in the back. The other one was an emerald green strapless dress that came down to her knees. It had a thick pink ribbon under the bust that tied into a bow and her side.

"I like the green. It brings out the highlights in your hair and the color of your eyes," I suggested.

"Yeah, I like this one too."

"It's settled then. Go change and we'll find shoes and jewelry to go with it." She walked back into the fitting room and changed into her normal clothes again. When she came out we went to look for shoes.

"I'm thinking I was some silver strappy shoes, but nothing with a big heel," she told me.

"Alright, we could find that." We searched the whole shoe section and found about three pairs of silver shoes that she liked. She went with the shoe that had about a two inch heel. At the toes it had a strap with rhinestones on it and at the ankle it had a fabric lacing around the front and a clip to keep it in place.

She didn't get a necklace because she is wearing the locket that Embry got her. She did get a silver ring with a pink gem in it. She also got pink stud earrings and two thick silver bracelets.

By the time we were finished my bill was two hundred and eighty dollars.

"No telling your father how much we spent," I told her as we walked out to the car. We put her bags in the back and went home. Renesmee put the jewelry bag in her purse and was left with the shoes and dress. That way, it made it less likely for Edward to think that we spent too much money. We went inside and were greeted by Edward and Suzy sleeping on the couch. When Suzy heard the door shut she jumped on top of Edward, making him wake up and lose his breath with an "oof", and put her front paws on the back of the couch. He picked her up and put her on the floor then sat up.

"Sleep well?" I asked with a smirk.

"Just pleasantly," he said sarcastically. "What did you guys get?" he asked.

"Go put your dress on and show him," I encouraged. Renesmee ran upstairs, almost tripping, with Suzy right behind her and went into her room to put her dress on. I went over to Edward and sat on his lap.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Actually, yeah. Renesmee and I didn't fight once that whole time," I said, knowing that this was a first because we usually didn't get along while shopping.

"Really," Edward said in surprise. "That's a first," he chuckled. We heard Renesmee's door open and she came down in her heels, dress and accessories. "You bought her jewelry too?" he hissed.

"Uh, no." I lied.

"Bella, don't lie to me. We'll talk about this later," he said angrily. I sighed.

"So, what do you think?" Nessie asked twirling.

"You look beautiful," Edward said with a smile.

"Really?" she asked, getting excited.

"Yes, Embry is probably the luckiest guy to have a girlfriend as beautiful as you," he smiled.

"Oh! I have to go call him!" She said. She bent to take her shoes off and darted up the stairs again. We heard the door slam and knew she wouldn't be out of her room for another hour to two hours.

I got up and went into our bedroom, knowing Edward was about to erupt with anger. He quickly followed me and slid into the room before I shut the door.

"How much?" he asked, getting to the point.

"It's her first prom," I said.

"How much?" he asked again.

"Not much," I stalled. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me through narrowed eyes. "Two hundred and eighty dollars," I said quietly, though I knew he could hear me.

"What?! Isabella! We can't spend that much money like that! We just spent five hundred and eighty dollars on a sixteen year old in one day!" he roared.

"Will you calm down?! It is her first prom! The dress cost the most! It's not like I spent a hundred dollars on jewelry alone!" I yelled.

"How much was the dress?" he asked, calm again.

"One hundred ninety five dollars. We looked through hundreds of dresses and she only found two. And the other one was two hundred fifty dollars," I said, my voice lowering as I spoke.

"The shoes?" still calm.

"Sixty five dollars."

"So you spent twenty dollars on jewelry?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What _kind_ of jewelry did you buy?"

"Two bracelets, a pair of earrings and a ring. She is wearing the locket that Embry got her."

"Alright, I'll let this go. Just please, _please_, be reasonable with money from now on," he pleaded.

"I thought I was being reasonable when I encouraged her to get the dress that she got instead of the other one. And I bought her cheap jewelry. Having a teenage _daughter_ isn't going to be cheap, Edward," I pointed out.

"I know that Bella, but we can't just spend over five hundred dollars on her in one day!"

"I know baby," I said, surrendering because I didn't want to fight anymore. "I'm sorry." I went over and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to him.

"Its fine," he sighed into my hair.

***

RenPOV

That night when I went to bed Suzy followed me up to my room. Today was an amazing day. I got a puppy, my mom and I didn't fight while shopping. The only problem is my parents fought about the money. I hated it when my parents fought, especially when it involved me. I knew they loved each other but when they fight I just want to disappear.

I put my iPod in its dock and pressed the play button. I let the soft music fill the room and fill my dreams.

I woke up to Suzy whining. I looked at my clock and it was three in the morning.

"Suzy," I called. She jumped on my bed. "Suzy lay down," I said patting the bed next to me. She lay down and nestled in next to me. I put my hand out by her so she knew I was fine. I closed my eyes again and fell asleep.

I awoke to my alarm clock beeping. I rolled out of bed and pressed the snooze button. I picked out a green button up blouse and a pair of blue jeans to wear. I went into my bathroom to brush my teeth, do my hair, and do my makeup. I was interrupted, though, by Suzy whining to go out. I looked at my clock. _Good, I still have enough time_, I thought as I quickly grabbed her leash and took her outside.

When we got back inside I took her leash off and let her roam the house. I went up to my room and finished what I was doing in the bathroom. I put my hair up in a high pony tail and straightened my bangs. I sprayed some of my favorite Victoria Secret Apple-tini body splash. I quickly put on my locket and was finished.

I skipped down the stairs and grabbed a granola bar from the food pantry.

"Good morning," I chimed. I went over to Suzy's dog bowl and filled it with food and replaced her water. I went over to the island counter and leaned on it. I chewed slowly to kill time.

"You are very perky this morning," my dad pointed out.

"Am I?" I asked. I didn't know why, but I was excited to get to school.

"Yeah. Anything happening today?" he asked suspiciously.

"No," I said casually. I looked at the clock.

"Shit! I'm late!" I said.

"Language!" my dad said sternly.

"Shoot! I'm late!" I corrected myself. I grabbed my cell phone, book bag, car keys, iPod and lip gloss and headed out to the car. I had a red Dodge Charger and I loved it. It was fast, just how I liked it. My mom always told me that I drive like my dad. I would always laugh it off.

When I pulled into the school parking lot I nearly sprinted to my class. I made it just in time for the tardy bell to ring. I quickly sat in my seat next to Embry.

"Why were you so late?" he asked. It sounded like he had no tone in his voice, like he was dead. It wasn't usual for him.

"I ran a little late this morning. Oh! But you need to see my puppy! Her name is Suzy!" I said happily. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and showed him the picture I took.

"She's adorable," he muttered.

"That's why I chose her."

"Hey, look what I got," he whispered, class had now begun. Under the desk he pulled out two tickets to prom.

"No way!" I whisper-yelled. I kissed him on the cheek and turned to face the lesson being taught at the front of the class. Once Embry put away the tickets he took my hand under the desk. I gladly entwined my fingers with his.

Mr. Varner was teaching us a lesson on Mitosis. This was my least favorite section because the stages all looked the same. The class dragged on for what seemed like hours and hours on end.

Finally, class ended. Embry waited for me to gather my books. We walked out and to our next class.

"What color dress did you get?" he asked. His tone still hadn't changed.

"Emerald green with a pink bow. It's adorable. So you can get a green tie or a pink tie, your choice."

"I'll stick with green," he said, looking down at his feet.

"Alright." We were at my next class now. He leaned down, kissed my forehead and left. I walked into class and took my seat by Lauren. She babbled about random subjects and I basically just listened.

The whole day went by quickly. The next thing I knew it was the end of the day and Lauren and I were walking out to my car.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" we heard guys yelling.

"What's going on?" I asked Lauren.

"I don't know, let's go check," she said. We hurried over to the fight and saw that this guy named Quil was fighting Embry. I pushed through the crowd after giving Lauren my books.

"Embry!" I called. I went over to him and started pulling him with me. He shoved me off and I landed on the ground. Embry has never done anything violent like this before. "Embry! Stop!" I called.

"Stay out of this Nessie!" he spat. His words stung. He has never spoken to me with that tone before. I felt someone help me to my feet. I looked behind me to see that Eric Yorkie helped me.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"No problem," he smiled.

"Embry!" I tried again. I went over and pulled his fisted arm. He came reluctantly. The guy he was fighting, Quil, pushed me off of him. I fell to the ground, again. Eric helped me up again. This time Eric held me in place. Embry went back to fighting.

"Embry! Please, stop! Embry, listen to me!" I yelled.

"Renesmee! I told you to stay out!" he said, not pausing the fight for one second.

"Hey! What is going on over here?!" the principal yelled. I shook my head, knowing that Embry would get into some major trouble and walked away. Tears of anger started spilling over my eyes as I walked. I noticed someone behind me.

"Nez! Nez, are you okay?" I heard Eric call.

"Not really," I said stopping.

"Hey, don't cry," he said wiping my tears away.

"I'm just angry. He's never done that before."

"The fight? Or the yelling at you?"

"Both," I muttered. I saw Embry and the principal walk past. He looked at me with apologetic look and I glared at him.

"If this helps, he didn't start the fight," Eric said.

"Why did it even start?" I asked.

"Quil was being an ass."

"Oh. They used to be best friends. They kind of drifted when Embry started dating me. I feel really guilty about it."

"Just because you're dating him doesn't mean that you have to blame yourself for their drifting. That's their problem not yours."

"I know, but I still feel bad for it, you know?"

"Well, I have to head home, would you like me to walk you to your car?" he offered.

"No thanks, I have to wait for Embry. I need to talk to him," I sighed. "But thanks for talking to me," I said looking at him. I really appreciated it. Even though I barely knew him he still acted as a friend would.

"No problem. Call or text me sometime," he said handing me a piece of paper. I smiled and went to pull my phone out of my pocket. It wasn't there. I realized that I left it with Lauren when I gave her my books.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. I got up and Eric looked at me confused. "I left my cell phone with Lauren. I have to go find her," I said, starting to sprint to Lauren's car. I got there right as she was about to leave. She pointed to my Charger and inside was my stuff. I mouthed "thank you," and she nodded.

I went into my car and got my phone. I sat on the hood while I waited for Embry to come by. About fifteen minutes later he came into sight and looked relieved to see me.

"Would you mind explaining what the hell that was?" I asked, not looking at him. I looked down at my shoes.

"Nessie, I'm sorry. I was angry. Quil said some things insulting and I punched him."

"Can you still go to prom?" I asked.

"Yeah. The principal said that if this wasn't my first time that I wouldn't be able to but because I have never gotten sent to his office I was let off the hook."

"What about Quil?" I asked.

"I threw the first punch," he sighed. I looked up to see that his lip was split and he had a black eye. I stood up and put my hand to his face. "Even though I still get to go to prom, I am suspended for a day," he muttered angrily.

"This is the first time I have ever seen you like this, Em," I said. I got up and started walking to my car. He kept pace with me easily.

"Nessie, Nessie wait," he called. I turned around and looked at him warily. He put his hands on my shoulders. He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his hands moving up to my neck and to my hair. We never deepened our kiss as much as he was now. When we broke away I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I have to go home," I muttered. "My parents are probably worried. I can't tell them that you had a fight; I wouldn't be able to see you ever again. Are you going to come over when you get off work?" I asked.

"I took the day off, I'm going home to check in and then I'm coming to your house," he said. The tone of his voice was starting to terrify me.

I got into my Charger and pulled out of my space and saw Embry kick the tire to his truck. I don't think I was supposed to see that so I kept driving. When I got home I quickly got out of the car and went inside.

"Where were you, Nessie?" my mom asked when I got inside.

"Uh, I was talking to some friends," I smoothly lied. I went up to my bedroom and checked my phone. I had a text message from an unknown number. I looked at the sheet of paper to see that it was Eric who texted me.

_Eric: hey. I was making sure you got home safe [:_

_Nessie: yeah, I just got home._

_Eric: that's cool. Are you all right?_

_Nessie: I'm better than before, but I'm still a little miffed._

_Eric: just tell me if you need anything, I have to go though._

_Nessie: thanks, bye._

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called. Embry walked in and sat down on my bed wordlessly. "Hey," I smiled.

"Hi. Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Uhm, sure," I said. We walked downstairs silently and I could tell he was thinking hard. "Mom!" I called. "Embry and I are going for a walk! Be back in a little while!"

"Okay!" she called back.

We walked out the door and he led us into the woods next to my house. I looked at him questionably when we stopped; the house still in view. He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked as I cupped his face in my hands. He removed my hands gingerly and lowered them.

"My family and I are leaving, Nessie." He looked down as he talked.

"What?" I asked, although I heard him clearly.

"We can't stay here any longer. My dad was laid off nearly five months ago; my mom just lost her job. I have been doing worse and worse in school. My dad found a 'solution'," – he used air quotes – "to our problems. He wants us to leave Washington and go to Alaska."

"I'll go with you," I offered. My parents would be angry but they would get over it. They knew how much I loved him.

"No. You can't go with me," he said harshly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't want you to come with me," he pressed. The words slowly sank in; the meaning behind them clear to me.

"You don't want me?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"No. I don't want you," he said angrily. Tears started pooling up in my eyes. A few escaped but I wiped them away.

"Is this about the fight?" I asked.

"It's part of the reason."

"Bullshit," I said. "Embry, Quil used to be your best friend! Then you started dating me and you guys suddenly aren't friends?"

"Don't go blaming this on yourself! Don't even go making this whole thing about yourself! You always do this!" he roared. I flinched back a tiny bit.

"What about prom?" I asked.

"It was money wasted. Take the tickets, I have no use for them," his voice angered. The slight rain drops that were falling from the sky when we started our "walk" now turned into pouring rain. He started walking away and I followed.

"Embry! Don't do this! You don't have to do this!" I pleaded. "I love you!" I yelled.

"I don't love you, Nessie. Not anymore," he spat. He got into his truck and slammed the door. I grabbed the handle.

"Please," I pleaded. He pulled away, ripping my hand from the door. I fell to my knees in the grass and sobbed. My dad came running out to get me.

"Nessie!" he yelled. He picked me up and I lay limp in his arms, still sobbing. He placed me on the couch.

"Dad," I sobbed. "I'm wet," I choked out.

"That doesn't matter. What happened?" he asked.

"He's gone," I said, making the sobs harder. "He left." I got up and ran to my room. I went to tear my necklace off but realized it was already gone. I looked at my phone and realized he deleted all of our pictures. He even deleted his number. I dropped my phone. I changed my clothes and crawled into bed.

I had almost cried myself to sleep when my phone went off. I looked at who was calling, Eric. I let my phone ring and fell asleep crying.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Does the ending sound familiar? Haha, I am reading New Moon now so it kinda brought some inspiration into this story. Thank you for reading! I have relatives coming in this weekend so I will not have a new chapter to this story for a couple days. Sorry! Anyway, please post a review! I love reading what all of you have to say! Well, I will update as soon as possible! Have a great weekend everyone!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	4. Moving on

Through My Eyes

Chapter 4: Moving on

EPOV

"Did you hear that?" Bella asked suddenly. Renesmee had gone for a walk with Embry and they had been gone for a while.

"Bella, she just went for a walk. She's fine," I assured her. I knew that Embry wouldn't let anything happen to Nessie.

"No, I just heard her scream. Edward, do you know where they went?" she asked anxiously.

"Bella," I sighed as I got up and went over to her. "She is fine. She just went for a –," I started but was cut off by Renesmee screaming.

"Embry! Don't do this! You don't have to do this!" her voice was pleading. "I love you!" she finished.

"I don't love you, Nessie. Not anymore," he said loudly. I heard the car door slam.

"Let me take care of this, just go to our room," I ordered Bella. I went to get my shoes and raincoat. When I got outside Nessie was sobbing on the ground.

"Nessie!" I called as I ran over to her. I picked her up and she was sobbing. I carried her inside and laid her on the couch.

"Dad," she choked out. "I'm wet," she protested.

"That doesn't matter. What happened?" I asked anxiously.

"He's gone," she cried. "He left," she said getting up and running to her room. Anger coursed through every inch of my body. I clenched and unclenched my fists.

I walked into our room where Bella was pacing anxiously. She stopped when she saw me.

"Embry broke up with her," I said in an angered whisper.

"Is she okay?" she asked anxiously. I sighed and went over to her. I massaged her shoulders so she would relax.

"No. She went up to her room. She's not even close to being okay."

"What are we going to do?" she whispered.

"Help her get through it. She has to go to school tomorrow," I whispered back.

"It is probably better that she go to school," she sighed. She went over to the bed and lay down. I lie down next to her and put my arms around her.

RenPOV

When I woke up in the morning I checked my phone. I saw that Eric texted me around midnight saying "are you sleeping?" I shut my phone and got up for the day. I thought I should go to school so that it didn't look bad when _he – _I couldn't think of his name – was gone along with me. I didn't really care what I looked like today.

I put my hair up in a pony tail and pinned my bangs back. I put a little bit of makeup on, making sure that it was waterproof. I threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top and headed downstairs for breakfast.

I filled Suzy's bowl with food and let her outside on her leash that we attached to the porch railing.

"Morning, sweetie," my mom called.

"Morning," I greeted. I drank some water and had a granola bar. I grabbed my book bag, let Suzy in the house, gave her a treat and left. I drove slower than usual. I made it to school early still. I sat down on a bench and waited for more people to show up. I put my iPod ear buds in my ears and listened to music. I closed my eyes and pulled my knees up to my chest to lay my head on my knees.

I jumped when I felt someone sit next to me. I looked up to see Eric. I smiled and took my ear buds out.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," he smiled. "How was your night?" he asked. I looked away, afraid that tears might escape. "Are you all right?" he asked. I shook my head. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I looked back at him and shrugged.

"Sure," I muttered. I took a deep breath before saying anything. "Embry broke up with me last night," I said and a few tears escaped. He reached up and wiped them away gently.

"Don't cry," he whispered.

"I'm sorry; you shouldn't have to see me like this. I need to get a handle on this," I sighed. I took a few deep breaths and blinked the tears away.

"You don't have to have it together every second of every day, Nessie," he said softly.

"I just don't know what to do," I said in the same soft tone.

"Just let it out. If you want, I could be here for you," he assured me.

"After school, meet me here," I smiled.

"Deal. Would you like me to walk you to class?" he asked.

"That would be great," I grinned. I wiped a few last tears away and stood up. He stood up too. He took my books for me. We walked to class silently. It wasn't awkward, but it was peaceful. When we got to my class he handed me my books.

"Do you want a hug?" he smiled. I laughed and went over to his waiting arms. I held him tight. "It's going to be okay, Nessie," he reassured me.

"Thanks," I whispered. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "For everything," I said. I backed away and, with a final wave, walked into class. I walked over to my now empty desk and sat down next to the empty seat.

The rest of the day dragged on. When it was lunch time I was about to scream.

"Nessie, I'm so sorry," Lauren said running up to me. She hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

"Its fine, I'm fine," I tried to convince her, and myself. I drew in a deep shaky breath.

"So, I saw that you were pretty close to that Eric kid," she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"He's a friend," I said, giggling.

"Sure, a friend with benefits," she laughed. My mouth dropped open and I started laughing too.

"No! He's just my friend!" I laughed. We walked into the lunch line. I grabbed an apple and lemonade.

"Is that all that you are eating?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah. I'm not hungry," I stated.

"Okay," she said simply. We went and sat at our table. Our friends were there and there were three seats empty. Lauren and I took our seats and the last seat remained open. My heart throbbed when I saw the open seat.

"Hey, Nessie, where's Embry?" Quil asked mockingly from behind me.

"You know damn well where Embry is," I spat. His name sent stabs into my chest.

"But I want you to tell me," he said pulling the chair out from under me. I landed on my back with a scream and then my breath came out with a whooshing sound. I sat up gasping for air. When I caught my breath I stood up and stalked to the bathroom. Quil was right behind me.

"Why are you walking away? C'mon, I know you want to hit me."

"I'm not going to hit you Quil," I said and spun around on my heel.

"You are just going to go to that Yorkie kid with your problems aren't you?"

"Leave him out of this," I said, acid dripping from my words.

"Ooh, I hit a sensitive nerve, didn't I? I don't know what you see in that kid, he's just some loser."

"I think you have it mixed up. He is my friend and you are the loser," I spat. I turned around and kept walking. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back making me fall to the ground.

"Get up," he said angrily, kicking me lightly. "I said get up!" he yelled and kicked me harder. I held my side so the pain would ease slightly. He knelt down next to me. "Why won't you listen to me?" he said in a soothing voice.

"Because you're an asshole. I have no respect for you," I said through clenched teeth. I sat up, still clutching my side.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"An asshole," I said, punctuating each word.

"Alright, listen here," he said pulling me up. He held onto my arm tightly.

"Hey! Let her go!" I heard Eric call. He was walking down the hall, anger on his face.

"Oh look, your little boyfriend is here to save you," Quil said mockingly. I tried pulling away and he shoved me to the ground. "I'm out of here," he said.

"Nessie, are you okay?" Eric asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah, that happens every day," I said sarcastically. I was dangerously close to breaking down and crying.

"Nessie, I'm serious," he said sternly.

"No, I'm not fine!" I said loudly. He shushed me to get my voice to stay at a normal level. "My boyfriend of almost twelve months dumped me yesterday with no warning. His best friend just brought it up again. I'm the farthest thing from fine," I said, breaking down.

"Nessie, come here," he said holding his arms out for a hug. I laid my head on his shoulder and cried. "Don't cry," he whispered. I stifled a few sobs and sniffled. He was rubbing my back soothingly.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Why on Earth would you be sorry?" he laughed.

"For pouring all of my problems onto you. It's wrong for me to do that," I said. I held him tighter to me.

"You don't have to have it together all the time, Nessie," he reminded me. The five minute bell rang. "We better go to class," he muttered. We had fifth hour English with each other.

"Alright," I said bitterly. He looked at me in the eyes. He brought his hands up to wipe my tears and smeared make-up away. "Thanks," I whispered for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

We walked to class together.

"So what's your story?" I asked knowing that he moved here at the beginning of the year.

"Uh, I got into some trouble at my old town. We moved here for a fresh start," he said. There was a hint of regret in his voice when he spoke about his old town.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"I was driving my friend, Kristen, home one night and crashed. You see this charm on my necklace?" he asked holding up a gold chain with a charm that was the letter "K". "This is because she died in that crash, Bella. I killed my best friend. I took a corner too fast and my car hit a tree on her side. It didn't kill her instantly, but she died on the way to the hospital. I needed a few stitches but nothing too bad." He looked away for a moment and then looked back at me. His face was full of hurt.

"I'm so sorry," I said sincerely. I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. The tardy bell rang and ruined the moment. We quickly walked into the classroom and took our seats. I sat at the table in front of him and it took everything I had to not turn around and talk to him.

By the time class was over I felt like I was going to pull my hair out.

"Class dismissed!" Mr. Molina said as the bell rang. I stood up and turned around to see Eric staring at me.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"Nothing," he chuckled. He stood up and took my books for me.

"You don't have to take my books," I said.

"I want to," he insisted. We walked out of class and finally the day was over. We went over to the bench where we sat this morning and sat down.

"So, you heard my story. What's yours?" he asked.

"I've lived here my whole life. My story is nothing," I muttered. "I want to hear more about you." I said looking up at him.

"Where did I leave off?" he asked.

"With you having stitches but nothing too serious," I reminded.

"Oh yeah. Alright, so anyway, when I was informed that she died I immediately blamed it on myself. I knew I should have driven slower but I didn't. I didn't go to school for weeks. When I did go back to school my grades dropped immensely. I barely passed sophomore year. My parents thought that moving here would be good for me. That's basically my story," he shrugged. "Now, talk," he demanded playfully. I sighed.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"Tell me what happened," he said.

"Embry and I started dating almost twelve months ago. For my birthday last week he got me a locket that said Nessie and Embry on it. He always told me that he loved me. Then last night we went for a walk," I stopped to take a deep breath before continuing. "He told me that he was moving and that he didn't want me. He told me that he didn't love me anymore and he left. I fell to the ground crying. I was crying too hard to answer the phone, sorry," I muttered.

"Nessie, you have to stop apologizing," he chuckled. "I'm sorry about what happened with Embry." I leaned my head on Eric's shoulder. "I think you should go home, Nessie."

"Why?" I asked as I lifted my head from his shoulder. I felt rejection wash over me.

"Please don't look at me like that. Your parents will be wondering where you are."

"They'll call me. I can stay, unless you don't want me to," I said the hurt in my voice not hidden well.

"Nessie, the last thing I want is for you to leave. I really, _really_ like you Nessie," he said looking down at his hands. I lifted his head with my right hand. He stared into my eyes. I leaned in and lightly kissed his lips. I pulled away unwillingly. I bit my bottom lip. He leaned forward and kissed me, this time there was more passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and entwined my hands in his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist. When he pulled away I rested my head on his shoulder again. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked out of breath.

"I want to be with you. You are the only reason I made it through yesterday and today. I looked forward to seeing your face today. I looked forward to hearing your laugh, listening to your voice. I want this," I said confidently. The smile on his face was wide.

"What now?" he asked.

"Now I go home so my parents don't have to worry," I laughed. Then as realization struck, I realized that I was still getting over Embry. "Eric," I said seriously. He looked at me with curious eyes. "You have to bear with me, okay? I know that you're in my life now and where I want you to be but I'm still getting over Embry. He only broke up with me yesterday. I thought I should warn you because I don't want to hurt you. That is the last thing that I want in this whole universe," I said honestly.

"Nessie, honey, don't worry about it. I know that you're still going to need some time to get over Embry. I'm okay with that. I'll be here for you if you need me," he smiled.

"Thanks," I said again. He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it happily and he took my book bag. We went to my Charger and he set the bag in my car. He shut the door and came back over to see me before I left.

"I'll call you tonight?" he said, asking my permission more than stating it.

"I'd love that," I smiled. He leaned down and molded his lips to mine. He put one arm on the car and held my face in his other hand. I rested my hands on his neck. When I slid my arms across his shoulders and down his arms I felt some skin that was smoother than the rest. I broke away, curious. I turned his arm to see a healed pink scar. I looked at him questionably.

"It's from the accident," he said huskily.

"Sorry, it felt different from the rest of your skin," I pointed out. He shrugged. He kissed me lightly one more time and looked at me.

"I'll talk to you later tonight," he smiled and headed to his car. I got into my car and put my sunglasses on, even though they were unneeded with the cloudy overcast that was almost permanent in Washington. I pulled out of the parking lot shortly after.

I got home after a fifteen minute car drive. I locked my car as I headed inside.

"Nessie? You're late, where were you?" my mom asked worried.

"I was talking to my friend after school," I said. That was mostly true. I didn't need to add the making out part.

I went up to my room to avoid conversation with my mom. I set my book bag down and went to my computer. I turned it on and saw that I had a new e-mail. I opened it up. It was from my Grandma Renee.

_Nessie,_

_Your mom told me that you are going to prom! That is so exciting, sweetie! You must take a lot of pictures and send them to me. Are you going with that Embry boy I have been hearing about? Well, message me back when you get this! I love you!_

_X o x o,_

_Grandma Ray_

A few tears fell from onto my cheeks when I read the letter. I decided to write back.

_Hi Grandma!_

_I don't know if I am going to prom or not. Embry broke up with me yesterday. If I do go I will take plenty of pictures and you will get copies. I have to start my homework. Tell Grandpa Charlie I say hi! I love you too._

_X o x o,_

_Nessie_

I turned off my computer after I sent the e-mail. I went over to my closet. I took my dress out and put it on. I heard my phone notify me that I have a text message. I went into the other room and saw that Eric was texting me.

_Eric: hey._

_Nessie: hey you._

_Eric: what are you up to?_

_Nessie: nothing. Just bored. Wanna come over?_

_Eric: sure. I'll be over in a few._

_Nessie: 'kay_

I went back into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror for a long time, contemplating whether or not I wanted to go to prom. I took my dress off leaving me in my bra and panties and went out into my room to put my other clothes on. When I walked out I screamed and fell, startled.

Eric was sitting on my bed looking at my startled face with amusement in his eyes.

"Did I scare you?" he asked lightly.

"Just a little," I said back. I then realized I only had a bra and panties on and that I hadn't put my other clothes on yet. I scrambled to my feet and got my clothes.

"What's with the dress?" he asked, seeming to not pay attention to my attire.

"Uh, I got it for prom," I said. I pulled my shirt over my head and pulled my jeans on.

"Oh," he said going over and picking it up.

"Yeah; Embry was supposed to take me to prom. He left me the tickets he bought," I said looking down.

"Oh," he said again. "Would you like to go with me?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, I am dead serious," he said with a smirk.

"Oh my gosh!" I said happily. I went over and hugged him tightly. He responded by hugging me back and kissing my shoulder blade. "Thank you," I said and giggled.

"You need to stop thanking me," he chuckled against my neck. When we pulled away he looked at my now hung up dress. "I need to get a tux," he mumbled.

"We could get you one today," I suggested. Prom was only a couple days away and we needed to get him a tux quickly.

"Alright; let's go. We can take my car back to my house to get some money and then we'll go out looking for one," he said.

"I have to tell my mom and dad where we are going. How am I going to explain this?" I asked worried.

"Just tell them that I am your boyfriend and that we are going to prom," he shrugged.

"I can't, though. They'll be angry with me."

"Nessie, they are going to want an explanation for why I am going to be around you so much," he sighed. The thought of Eric being around put a smile on my face.

"Alright, let's get this over with," I sighed. We walked downstairs and saw my parents on the couch. "Mom, Dad? Could I talk to you guys for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure," my mom said eyeing me suspiciously.

"I want you guys to meet my boyfriend, Eric," I said in a rush.

"Your _what?_" my dad hissed.

"Boyfriend," I said again. "Well, we're going to get him a tux for prom. Bye!" I said as I pulled Eric by the arm to his car. My parents let me go, but I knew that when I got home I would have to face their fury.

We got into his car and pulled out.

"Well, that didn't go over well," Eric muttered.

"Yeah, but It'll be worse when you drop me off again," I sighed.

"Would you like me to go in with you?"

"No, it would be better if you didn't." I looked out my window and sighed again. Eric reached down and took my hand in his. We drove in silence until we got to the tux shop. We walked inside and a man helped us out. He measured Eric's arms and legs and brought out a few different tuxedoes.

"How do you like it?" Eric asked laughing as he came out in a leopard print tux. He spun once and pretended to smoke a pipe.

"Sexy," I laughed. "Who are you? Hue Hefner?" I joked.

"Do I look like an eighty three year old?" he laughed and looked in the mirror pretending to check for wrinkles.

"So what other tuxes do you have?" I laughed.

"All serious ones now," he chuckled. He came over and kissed my forehead before going into the changing room. He came out a few minutes later in a black tux. "Do you like this?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah," I said nodding. "It makes you look great," I smiled and got up to go over to him.

"So this one?" he asked. I nodded. He leaned his head down and rested his forehead against mine. "Alright, let me go change and I'll rent it." He kissed my forehead and went into the room to change. He came out with his tux in hand and we went up to the counter.

"Is this all?" the man asked, looking Eric up and down with interest. I had to hold back a giggle from that.

"Yeah," he said, obviously not noticing the man checking him out. The cashier ran up the tux and Eric gave him the money. We walked out and I broke down laughing. I sat on the curb and tears started falling from my eyes.

"What is so funny?" he asked confused.

"That…man was….checking…you out!" I choked out between the fit of giggles. He looked at me like I was on drugs.

"Nessie, are you all right?" he asked sitting down.

"You can't tell me….you didn't notice!" I said, my laughter started calming.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"That man was using you as eye candy," I explained once the laughter stopped.

"Really? I didn't notice," he said with one eye brow raised.

"Well, he was. It was so hard not to laugh in there," I said.

"C'mon, let's get you home," he said helping me up.

"Ugh," I said as I realized that shopping for his tux took less time than planned. My parents would still be really angry.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My parents are going to be very angry with me," I sighed.

"You can still take up my offer for me to go in with you," he suggested.

"No, they will interrogate you to no end. I'll do this alone, but thanks."

"Again with the thanking me," he muttered shaking his head in fake disapproval. I laughed and playfully hit his shoulder.

We got in the car and I recognized the song that was playing. I turned it up and started singing alone. It was Human by The Killers.

"You like The Killers?" Eric asked once the song was over.

"Only that song," I replied.

"Cool. But that is the worst song that they have ever made. They have so many better songs than this one," he mused.

"Are you kidding me? That is like the best song ever!" I argued.

"Not even close! Man I wish I had my CD of them right now!" he smiled.

"But that is such an awesome song!" I pushed.

"This song doesn't even compare to their other pieces!" he laughed. He pulled into my driveway. "Call me if you need me," he said. He leaned down and kissed me. I tried deepening the small kiss to stall going inside but he chuckled and pulled away. "Bye, Nessie," he said with a smile.

"Bye," I grumbled as I stepped out of the car. I walked inside. "Mom? Dad? I'm home!" I called.

"Hold up a second," my dad called as I tried going up to my room. As I walked back down the stairs Suzy came running down them.

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly.

"Did you say he was your _boyfriend_?" my dad asked sneering the word boyfriend.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"You _just _broke up with Embry. You can't tell me that you got over him that easily!"

"I didn't dad. He's helping me. Eric knows that I might cry over Embry. He doesn't care, though."

"I don't think this is very healthy for you, Ness," he sighed.

"Dad, please don't ruin this for me. I want to go to prom and I don't want to mope around and be useless," I said in a pleading voice. He looked at me, his face calculating.

"Fine. Just be careful, sweetie," he said giving up.

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**Thank you for reading the latest chapter! I hope you liked it! I will update as soon as I can! I am reading the Twilight series again! Haha, I just finished New Moon this morning so I will be starting Eclipse today! Please review! Thanks again!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**

"Thanks, daddy," I smiled. I went over to him and kissed his cheek. Suzy and I went upstairs. I laid down on my bed, exhausted from my day. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	5. Jacob

Through My Eyes

Chapter 5 - Jacob

RenPOV

I woke up to my alarm clock. Another dreamless night. I groaned and rolled over to press the sleep button on my clock. I sat up on the edge of my bed. I sighed and stood up. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I got out and changed into a button down shirt with a camisole under it, so only the middle button was done, and some jeans. I brushed my teeth and threw my hair up in a messy bun. I didn't feel like putting my contacts in so I did my make-up and put on my glasses.

I walked back out into my room, grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs with Suzy at my heels. I let her out on her leash and went to get a glass of water. I put my empty glass in the sink once I finished, let Suzy inside, called out a goodbye to my parents, grabbed a granola bar and left. I pulled out of the driveway and headed to school.

I turned the music on but didn't really listen to it. I had a strange feeling but I couldn't tell why. I shook it off and parked my car. I realized that I was early. There were a few cars in the parking lot but not many. I turned my Charger off and got out. I went over to the bench where Eric and I always sat. I put my ear buds in and started listening to music. I felt very anxious and it was making me jumpy. I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my forehead on them.

"Nessie," Eric called loud enough so I heard him over my music. I jumped and covered my face with my hands, trying to calm down. I removed my ear buds. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's fine; I'm just kind of jumpy today," I explained. I felt my heart beat slow.

"Why is that?" he asked lightly. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I don't know. Just a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Huh?" he asked for clarification.

"I just feel like something bad is going to happen," I sighed.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you," Eric assured me.

"Thanks," I said.

"C'mon, Nez, let's get to class," he said getting up. He held out his hand to help me up. He put his arm around my shoulders and I put mine around his waist.

The day passed quickly and the next thing I knew I was walking with Eric to my car.

"Call me if you need me, okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," I said. "It was just a feeling. I get those occasionally but nothing ever happens."

"Okay," he said. He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he rested his hands on my thighs. When he pulled away I got into my car.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye." I pulled out of my parking space and drove home. I pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. I got my school bags and went up to the front door. I went to open it and noticed that it was unlocked and slightly open. I pushed it open.

"Hello?" I called. "Suzy?" I called. I walked inside. I headed upstairs to my room, feeling more anxious than ever. "Suzy?" I called again.

"Who's Suzy?" I heard a voice call from behind me. I screamed and jumped, startled. I recognized the voice. I turned around and saw Jacob.

"Oh my God!" I cried as I backed away.

"Now, now, Nessie; no need to get frightened. I just wanted to drop by and say hi," he said smoothly.

"What do you want from me?" I asked in a frantic voice.

"I just want to talk," he said. He came a little closer. I backed up a little more but tripped on Suzy's toy. I fell to the ground. He came closer to me and I realized my back was against the wall. I scurried to my feet.

"G-get out of my house!" I yelled as I ran to my room. I shut it quickly and locked it. I pulled my cell phone out. I dialed Eric's number quickly.

"Nessie?" he answered.

"Eric! I need help! Th-there is a man here," I said in hysterics.

"I'll be right over. Call the cops." I did as he said and the cops were also on their way. I looked under the door to see if I saw anything. I saw four paws; Suzy.

"Suzy!" I called. I opened the door and Jacob came in. I screamed and ran. I ran down the stairs and tried to find somewhere to hide.

"Nessie!" I heard Eric call.

"Eric!" I called as I ran out to the door. I opened it and he pulled me into his embrace. "We have to hide," I said. I pulled him into a closet and shut the door quietly.

"Oh Nessie-e-e," Jacob said, holding the "E" sound. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I cringed into Eric.

"It's going to be all right," he assured me.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Jacob said. I realized he was right outside the closet. I briefly screamed against my palm but then shut up. My eyes went wide. "Gotcha!" he called as he opened the door.

"Run Nessie!" Eric called. He got out of the closet after me and stopped to get a shot at Jacob. Jacob ducked out of the way of Eric's fist and punched Eric in the gut. I heard his breath get knocked out of him with a whoosh and I went over to him.

"Eric!" I yelled, anxious. I heard sirens coming down the street.

"Shit!" Jacob said as he ran. I heard the sliding door open and close. Once Eric caught his breath he sat up and held me to him. I realized that I was shaking and sobbing.

"Shh, shh, it's going to be okay, Nessie. You're safe now." The police knocked on the door. Eric stood up and helped me up. He opened the door and told the police that the man escaped out the back door. The police ran to the back and Eric picked me up and took me over to the couch. We laid down together and he was rubbing my back soothingly while I tried to calm down.

I finally controlled the tears and I could speak.

"I'm sorry. I am so, so, so, so, so sorry," I babbled.

"Nessie, don't. Just tell me who that guy was, please," he said in a soft voice.

"He's my mom's ex-fiancée. This isn't the first time he's done something like this to me either. After my sweet sixteen party he stole our limo and drove Embry and me somewhere down a dark alley. Embry was passed out for most of it and I was hiding behind the bank. My dad came and got us. I thought he wouldn't come back again," I explained. My voice was barely a whisper.

I felt something jump up on the couch and I jumped.

"Nessie, it's all right. It was just Suzy," he said in a soothing voice. I reached down and patted her head.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Nessie, this was a freak thing. I don't think he will be bothering you anymore."

"I'm too freaking scared to be home alone now! I'm always going to be scared that he will be here waiting for me!"

"Nessie, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. If you want I'll pick you up for school and I'll drive you home and stay with you until your parents get home," he offered.

"I can't do that to you. I can't let you waste half of your day by babysitting me," I objected.

"Nessie, please, I don't want you to be scared. I don't want you to feel like you have to be scared in your own home," he argued.

"My parents should be getting home soon," I said, changing the subject.

"Would you like me to stay?" he asked. I just nodded. I buried my face in his shoulder and laid there. I don't know how much time passed but my parents walked through the door.

"Nessie?" my mom called anxiously.

"I'm on the couch with Eric," I said softly.

"Nessie, sweetie, are you all right?" she asked. I shrugged. I got up off the couch and hugged my mom. She held me in her arms. "I am so sorry, sweetie. You shouldn't have had to go through that," she said frantically. My dad came over to Eric.

"Thank you, for everything. Especially for staying here with Nessie. We really appreciate it," he said shaking Eric's hand.

"It's no problem, sir," Eric said. "I wanted to make sure she was safe. I think I am going to start picking Nessie up for school and bringing her home and staying with her until you or Mrs. Cullen get home," Eric informed my dad.

"That's a good idea," dad said. They were talking like I wasn't even in the room.

"Hello? I'm still right here!" I told them "You can stop talking like I'm not in the room." Eric came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, okay?" he asked. I nodded, but I didn't really want him to leave.

"Don't leave. Please," I said in a whisper that faded with ever word.

"Honey, I have to. I'll be a phone call away and I'll be here in the morning, okay?" he asked. I sighed and nodded. He kissed my forehead. "Bye, Nessie," he whispered.

"Bye," I said barely audible. He walked out and I felt alone, and scared.

"Nessie, go on up to bed," dad said. I walked upstairs with Suzy. She had doubled in size since we got her. I laid down in bed and tried to sleep. After a while I finally fell asleep.

_"Nessie," I heard a familiar voice. I got up and went out of my room. I looked into the eyes of a dark haired man who had dark eyes. I screamed and ran but I wasn't fast enough. He ran much faster than me. I was trapped._

_"Leave me alone!" I yelled._

_"Why would I do that?" he asked. He slowly came closer and wrapped his hands around my neck and squeezed. I heard choking noises that I soon realized were coming from me. I kneed him in the place where no guy wants to get hit. He dropped to the floor. I ran screaming but he grabbed my leg._

I woke up screaming. I looked at the clock. It was two forty five in the morning. I debated calling Eric. I texted him to see if he was awake.

_Nessie: are you awake? I had a bad dream_

I waited for his answering text. I didn't want to close my eyes in fear of seeing my dream play behind them.

_Eric: yeah. Do you want me to call you?_

_Nessie: yes please._

My phone rang about thirty seconds later. I picked it up.

"Hey," I sniffled.

"Have you been crying?" he asked calmly.

"Just a little," I replied.

"Nessie you don't need to cry. You're safe now. Nothing is going to hurt you," he assured me.

"I know, I'm just scared. I need to stop worrying. I'm sorry for bugging you," I apologized.

"Baby, I'm always here when you need me. You don't have to worry about bugging me. Just try to get some sleep. Put on some music that you know won't give you nightmares."

"Okay. Thank you. I'll see you later."

"Okay, sweetie. Just try to get some sleep."

"Sweet dreams," I said.

"I think I'm the one who should be saying sweet dreams," he chuckled. "Sweet dreams, Nessie," he said and we hung up. I turned over and put my iPod on the docking station and turned it on. I rolled back over and fell asleep.

I awoke to my alarm clock beeping. I groaned and turned it off. I got up and headed to the bathroom. I did my daily routine and went downstairs to let Suzy out and feed her.

I took some Tylenol to get rid of a headache. I looked out the window to see Eric waiting for me in his car. I called a goodbye to my parents, grabbed my book bag and a granola bar and headed to his car. I opened the passenger door and got in.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," I replied. "How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Pretty well," he replied. "How did you sleep after you talked to me?" he asked.

"Okay, I guess. I didn't really dream and it wasn't a very pleasant slumber," I sighed. He looked down at my hands.

"A granola bar for breakfast? That's all?" he asked.

"Yeah; I'm not really a breakfast person," I shrugged. I looked out the window.

"Are you all right, sweetie?" he asked.

"I'm better than I was yesterday," I replied softly. I realized that we were now parked. Eric turned in the seat and rubbed my cheek.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," he said sincerely.

"I know that, Eric. It's just that I'm still scared. This is the second time and he knows where I live now. Eric, he shot my dad in the leg with a gun while I was still a baby. He's stalked my mom, and now me! I just want this man out of my life."

"We'll make that happen then," he said confidently.

"How?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know, but we could try. I could –," he started but I cut him off.

"I don't want you within a hundred miles of this guy! Did you not just hear me say that he shot my dad?" I asked incredulously.

"I want to make you feel safe again. I will do whatever it takes," he argued.

"I don't want you getting hurt for something that is my fault!" I countered.

"Nessie, don't worry about me. I'll be fine," he said.

"Don't worry about me either then," I shot. I got out of the car and stormed off. He was close behind calling for me. I stopped and waited for him. I know I was being dramatic but he didn't seem to understand how I would feel if something happened to him.

"Look, Nessie, I'm sorry. I should have stopped. I know you don't want me doing anything that involves me being around him," Eric apologized. I turned around and he gladly welcomed me into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm being a bitch, I know. I just couldn't live with myself if you got hurt," I apologized.

"I don't want to hear you call yourself a bitch ever again, Nessie. You are the farthest thing from it!" he scolded. I kissed his cheek gently and we walked to class hand in hand.

After school let out I met Eric back at his car. He held the door open for me and let me in. He went around to the driver's side and got in. We drove to my house in silence.

When we walked through the door there was a vase on the ground; shattered. I swallowed loudly.

"Hello?" I called. No answer. "Jacob?" I asked. Still no answer. The door was locked when we came in so I grabbed Eric's hand and went up to my room. The door was shut like I left it this morning. I pushed it open and stood in the doorway. My stuff was all over the ground. I stared wide-eyed. We went inside and my clothes were everywhere and there were papers on the ground, jewelry sprawled across the room. Even my bathroom was a mess. I shook my head. "This can't be happening," I muttered.

"Nessie, maybe you shouldn't stay here until this guy is caught."

"Where the hell am I supposed to go?" I asked.

"Let's just get out of here," he said as he pulled me towards the door. When he turned around so he could see he was going he stopped. "Oh shit!" he said loudly. I looked up and screamed. Jacob stood in our way.

"You aren't going anywhere unless it's with me, Nessie. Now I'm not going to hurt you, just come with me," Jacob said. We backed away from him, Eric keeping me positioned behind him. We hit the wall and couldn't move anywhere. Suddenly, Eric pulled me and we ran for the bathroom. We shut the door and locked it. Eric quietly opened the window and motioned for me to go out. He helped me through it and then got out himself. We jumped the short distance from the roof to the ground and ran for Eric's car.

We got in it and he tried starting it. It made the noises but wouldn't start.

"Shit, c'mon!" he said anxiously. Finally he got it to start and he peeled out of the driveway quickly with a squeal of the tires.

"Where are we going?" I asked frantically.

"My house," Eric said without taking his eyes off the road to look at me. I pulled my cell phone out and called my dad.

"Nessie?" he asked.

"Daddy, Jacob's in our house. He went through my room," I started crying and my voice broke. "My stuff is everywhere. I'm on my way to Eric's house right now," I said, tears falling quickly down my face.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'm going over there now; he won't bother you any longer. I'll call Grandpa Charlie and have him come over too. I'll call you later, baby," he said.

"Thanks daddy," I said, smiling even though he couldn't see it. The phone went dead. I slapped my phone shut and focused on making the tears stop.

"Nessie, you don't have to stop crying," Eric said. "Just let it out." I let the tears fall for a little while longer before they stopped. We arrived at Embry's house moments later. "C'mon, sweetie," he said as he opened the door for me and led me inside. Mrs. Yorkie came out to see us.

"Eric, I thought you were going to Nessie's house," she said and then saw me. "Oh!" was all she could manage. "Eric," she scolded. "Did you make this girl cry?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Mrs. Yorkie, Eric wasn't the reason I was crying. Has Eric told you why he was going to be spending so much time at my house?" I asked. She nodded so I continued. "He was in my house again today. He went through my room. That's why I was crying," I explained.

"Oh; would you like me to get you anything?" she asked.

"No thank you. I'm fine for now," I said.

"C'mon, Nessie," Eric said as we went up to his room. I looked around. I noticed a picture frame on his desk that had "best friends forever; no matter what" written in what looked like a girl's handwriting. It was a picture of Eric and a girl that looked our age. "That's Kristen," Eric whispered as he came up behind me.

"She's really pretty," I commented.

"She was. She could have easily had any guy she wanted."

"Did you guys ever…?" I asked, not finishing the sentence.

"No. We were just friends."

"That's sweet," I commented. My phone buzzed in my pocket and it was an unknown caller. I looked at Eric when I answered it.

"Hello?" my voice was barely a whisper.

"Where did you go, Nessie?" I heard a deep voice ask. I held back a scream.

"What do you want from me?" I asked trying to get some answers from him.

"If I can't have your mother, then I want to have you," he said casually.

"You can't have me. I won't give up easily," I warned.

"I think I can handle that," he laughed wickedly.

"I'm coming to get you, Nessie," he said soothingly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled. I snapped the phone shut. "Lock all your doors and windows," I told Eric. We ran down the stairs and locked the doors.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Yorkie asked.

"That man is coming after Nessie. He knows where we are. We have to lock the doors and windows. Pull the shades too." Once everything was done Eric, Mrs. Yorkie and I went into the basement. Eric held me as I shook with fear. I texted my dad.

_Nessie: daddy, Jacob is on his way to Eric's._

_Edward: I'm already there waiting for him. Grandpa Charlie has some cops here to get him_

"My dad is here," I said. "He is here with my Grandpa and some cops." My phone rang again. Before looking at the number I opened it.

"Nessie, I'm on my way to get you. I know you sent your father to your house so now I just have to come get you from your little boyfriend's house without them knowing," I heard Jacob say.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. I snapped my phone shut. Eric held me closer. "Stay here," I instructed him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I need to make this stop. I'll be fine, my dad is out there and so is my grandpa."

"Nessie, you can't," he objected.

"I have to. Just let me go, I promise I'll be fine." He reluctantly let go of me and I went up the stairs. I looked in the living room. No one was there. I searched the whole house before going back down to the living room. I felt someone grab me from behind. I screamed before a hand covered my mouth.

"Nessie, it's just me, you're fine," my dad said. I turned around and hugged him.

"Did you catch him?" I asked. He nodded his head. I held onto him tightly and tears started falling from my eyes.

"Its okay, Nessie. It's going to be all right, you're safe now," he soothed. I remembered about Eric and his mom. I let go of my dad and told him to hang on a second. I ran down the stairs. Eric stood up and I ran into his arms.

"They caught him," I sobbed. "He's in jail."

"Nessie! That's great! It's going to be okay," he said as he swayed with me in his arms. My legs were wrapped around his waist and I was holding onto his neck. Eric wrapped his arms around my lower back. His mom walked up the stairs to go talk to my dad.

After a couple of minutes of swaying he carried me up the stairs.

BPOV

I arrived home and saw my vase of roses that Edward had gotten me on the floor, shattered. I went to go get a broom and dust pan and cleaned it up. I went up to Nessie's room to see what she if Eric was staying for dinner. I knocked on the door and opened it. I saw her belongings spread everywhere. Nessie and Eric were nowhere to be found. I ran downstairs to the phone.

"Hey, Bella," Edward answered smugly after the first ring.

"Do you know where Nessie is?" I asked, trying not to panic.

"She's fine, Bells. She is at Eric's house. Jacob was at our house. No need to panic, though," he said, probably reading my thoughts. "Charlie and I are taking care of it."

"Edward! No! No, don't," I started.

"Too late, Bells." He hung up after that. I screamed in aggravation. Then the worry hit me like a bag of bricks. I walked over to the couch in a daze. I sat on it and put my head in my hands.

Suzy jumped up on the couch and started licking me.

"Suzy, don't," I muttered. I started stroking her soft fur. I hadn't realized how big she has gotten. I stayed on the couch with Suzy for a while until the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, love," Edward answered.

"Edward! Are you okay?" I asked immediately.

"Yes, I'm fine. Nessie is a little shaken up, but she's fine too," he sighed.

"He didn't get away, did he?" I asked.

"No, he's in custody. He is facing the charges of attempt kidnapping and stalking."

"Good. When are you guys going to be home?"

"We just pulled onto the street. See you in a few."

"Okay. Bye," I said before hanging up. I got up and went to feed Suzy.

The door opened a few minutes later and Nessie and Edward came inside.

"Nessie!" I called as I went over and held her in my arms.

"Mom, I'm fine," she said sincerely.

"I am so sorry for bringing Jacob into your life," I apologized.

"Don't be. It isn't your fault," she said. I reluctantly let her go and she went up to her room. I went over to Edward and he opened his arms for me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up.

"Edward!" I laughed. He carried me into our room and laid me down on the bed. He climbed on top of me and started kissing me. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. When he broke away I looked into his eyes. "What brought that on?" I asked.

"What? I can't kiss my own wife?" he asked with a chuckle. I laughed a little and leaned up to kiss him again. Edward rested his hand on my neck for a moment. He then slid it down my side to my leg. He hitched my leg onto his back and rolled us. I giggled at the sudden movement. Edward leaned up and kissed me again. He rested one hand on my neck and the other on the base of my neck. I pulled away for air.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"Jacob went after Nessie again. He came here and tried to get her but Eric drove her to his house. We caught him there. He's in prison," Edward explained.

"Thank, God," I sighed. I rolled off of Edward and leaned my head onto his shoulder. I slowly drifted to sleep knowing that my family was now safe from my past.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you for reading the latest chapter of Through My Eyes!!! I hope you liked it! Please review and give me any suggestions that you think would make this story better! I will squeeze any suggestions in as best as I can! Thank you and I will update as soon as I can! **

**Lots of Love,**

**Nikki  
**


	6. Prom

Through My Eyes

Chapter 6 – Prom

RenPOV

Saturday – Prom day

_A voice called out my name from the darkness. I looked around but saw nothing but a black emptiness. I heard it call out for me again. I recognized the voice as none other than Jacob Black. I screamed at it to leave me alone and to go away and never return. But it didn't listen and only called out more and more. I tried to cover my ears but I couldn't feel my arms. To tell the truth, I couldn't feel my body. All I could do was scream._

"Nessie! Nessie, wake up!" I heard my dad call out. I thrashed against his touch and then opened my eyes, the thrashing stopping immediately. I sat up and held onto him and sobbed. "You're fine, baby. Nothing is going to hurt you now. It's over, it's over," he whispered in my ear. All I could do was nod to show him that I understood.

When my crying slowed I looked at the clock. It was 7:02. I decided to get up and ready because Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose would be here at 8:00 to get me ready for prom tonight. I tried to convince them that they didn't need to come over so early but they didn't want to be rushed.

My dad and I went downstairs and I had a cup of orange juice.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"No, not really," I said absently. He came over to me and lifted my chin with his hand.

"Are you sure you are okay with going to prom?" he asked cautiously. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Yes. I'll be fine. Eric will be with me. This is my first prom, daddy," I said.

"I know, baby. I know," he said. he rubbed my shoulders and then went to go make some toast. I heard the door open and my Aunt Alice yelling so everyone knew she was here.

"Save me," I whispered to my dad.

"Your mother had to do the same. Sorry, can't help you," he chuckled as he walkked out of the kitchen. My aunts walked in about thirty seconds later.

"Hey, sweetie," Aunt Rose said as she walked in.

"Do we _have_ to get started so early? Can't we start in like, I don't know, an hour or so?" I pleaded.

"You are worse than you're mother!" Aunt Alice scolded.

"How is she worse than her mother?" my mom asked as she came into the kitchen.

"She complains a whole lot more than you ever did."

"I lived with you. I knew I would have to face your wrath if I whined," she laughed.

"Alright! Well, let's get started!" Aunt Rose exclaimed.

I then realized why my aunts insisted that they came over so damn early. They pulled at my hair for hours on end until they got it perfect. They then moved onto putting make-up on and taking it off to redo it.

After several hours I was finished. I checked the clock and it was 5:30 pm. Eric would be here in a half hour. I put my dress on and went downstairs. I got wolf whistles from my uncles and dad, as usual and my aunts and mom were shouting "ow ow!" and random things that they said to each other when they were hanging out and getting ready to go out somewhere. My mom pulled out a camera and I struck a pose.

After many pictures and a lot of laughter the doorbell rang. I ran to go get it. When I opened it I saw Eric in his tux with a box that had a corsage in it and another that had a boutinere. His eyes lit up when he saw me and a grin lit up his face.

"You're beautiful," he said before kissing my cheek. I blushed and looked away.

We walked into the living room and my parents, of course, wanted to take pictures. We got a picture of Eric putting my corsage on my wrist and another of me putting his boutinere on him. After a few more pictures we headed out to Eric's car. He held the door open for me then went over to his side.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm better," I said quietly.

"Are you still having nightmares?"

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Baby, we've gotta do something about this. You can't keep losing sleep due to nightmares. You're tired all the time now."

"Eric, it's only been like five days. I will get over this. I just need some time. I promise, I'm fine," I lied smoothly.

"You're lying," he accused.

"Alright, I know, I know. I need help, I just feel so weak admitting it. I don't want professional help. I don't want to spend my parent's money, I just need to do something to keep my mind off of that day."

"I am going to help you through this. I think that Lauren would be happy to help too."

"Thank you, Eric. Not just for being willing to help me but for everything that you have done for me. I really appreciate it," I said as I wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Awe, baby, don't cry," he said with a smile as he uplifted the mood with his happy tone. "You're going to ruin your make-up and your aunts would have put all of that hard work to nothing, even though you don't need it to be gorgeous."

"You are so sweet," I laughed.

We got to the hotel that the prom was being held at. We parked and got out. Eric gave the tickets to our principal as we headed into the ball room. The theme was clubbing in Vegas.

"Holy shit," I muttered. Eric just laughed and we went out to the dance floor. We saw Lauren and she ran up to us.

"Oh my gosh! You look amazing!" she screamed.

"You look amazing too!" I said back. Lauren came to the prom with her boyfriend Tyler. We all headed to the middle of the dance floor and began dancing.

I grinded into Eric to the song Baby Got Back by Sir Mix Alot.

The time passed so quickly. I was dancing with Eric for a little while then I went to the snack bar to get some punch.

"Nessie?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned to see Embry. My eyes went wide and I dropped my glass.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you. I miss you, baby. I love you. My parents forced me to move but I couldn't stay there. I was useless during the day. When I came out of my room I was like a zombie. Leaving you was the worst mistake I have ever made," Embry explained.

"Th-this can't be happening. Embry, I have a boyfriend," I said hesitantly. I knew he had a bad temper but he has never taken it out on me. As he was about to say something he was tapped on the shoulder by Quil. Shit!

"Hey, Embry. I see you came back. What? Were you afraid of being called a coward for leaving the day after I kicked your ass?" he asked mockingly.

"You didn't kick my ass Quil and you know it!" he shouted.

"Embry! Quil! Will you two drop it? That was weeks ago! And besides, I need to talk to Embry," I said loudly.

"Yeah, about talking to me, what do you mean you have a boyfriend?" Embry asked.

"What do you think I mean? I thought what I said was pretty easy to understand," I said sarcastically.

"I know that, but what I meant is who?" he spat.

"Eric Yorkie. He is the guy I was sitting with after your stupid fight with Quil."

"Well, okay, you can dump him now because I'm back and I want you back," he said confidently.

"You can't have me back, Embry. I'm not some cheap toy that you threw in a box and decided one day that you wanted it back so you got it out of the box. It doesn't work like that. I've moved on. I am happy now," I said.

"Baby, please. I missed you, and I love you."

"I'm not your baby anymore, Embry," I said as I walked away. He was right behind me and grabbed my arm.

"Wait! Just give me another chance!" he pleaded.

"No! I've moved on. No second chances, Embry. You broke my heart when you left. Eric is helping too." I pulled my arm out of his and went back to Eric.

"Hey, what took you so long?" he asked.

"Ran into some ancient history," I sighed.

"What? So now I'm ancient history?" I heard Embry.

"Oh my God! Will you just leave me alone!?" I shouted.

"Nessie, I still love you. I came back for you!" he protested.

"I don't want you back! I'm happy with Eric!" I yelled.

"You know what, fine. You will want me back though. You may not want me now, but you will." He turned and walked off. I turned to look at Eric.

"You still love him," Eric said. It wasn't a question though. I silently nodded.

"Go find him. Don't worry about me, I'll always be on the sidelines. You can't fight love, Nessie," Eric said as he motioned for me to go find him.

"I don't want to though," I protested. "I don't love him as much as I used to. I'm starting to love you too. I want to be with you."

"Then at least go straighten things out with him. There are only a few more songs left. Have him drive you home, just call me when you get there, please," he said as he leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss but Eric just smiled.

"Bye, I'll call you when I get home. Promise," I vowed when I left. I went over to see Embry at the snack table. I tapped his shoulder and he turned.

"I knew it," he smiled. He picked me up and twirled me.

"Embry! Put me down!" I yelled. He turned and gave me a glass that was on the counter. "Thanks," I muttered. "Can you drive me home? I need to talk to you?" I asked. I drank the punch. It tasted a little off but I didn't pay much attention to it.

"Do you want to dance first?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to dance!" I said.

"C'mon, please," he slurred.

"Embry, have you been drinking before you came here?" I asked.

"Maybe just a few, but I'm fine," he said. I sighed.

"Can you please just take me home? I wanted to talk to you," I said.

"Yeah, fine." We started walking.

"Hang on a sec," I said as I went over to a bench. "I need to sit down for a minute." I started feeling dizzy and tired. Everything went blurry then black.

I felt Embry carry me out to the car. He sat me in the front seat and went to his side without buckling me. I kenw we were driving but I couldn't tell how fast or where. Everything was still black and my eyes were still closed. I couldn't find the strength to open them, and I couldn't find my voice to say anything. I couldn't feel anything, I was weightless. I felt myself being flung around and hit something hard and cold. Every thought, every sound, every feeling just slipped away.

EPOV

It was nearing midnight and Nessie still wasn't home. Bella and I were in the living room. She was sitting on the couch and I was pacing in front of the coffee table.

"Edward, sweetie, come sit down," she said in a slightly pleading voice.

"Bella, this isn't like her. She just doesn't miss her curfew like this! She has never missed her curfew! Prom ended nearly an hour and a half ago," I said frustrated.

"She'll come home. She's probably out with Eric somewhere," Bella sighed. The phone started ringing and I basically ran to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Mr. Cullen? This is Eric," he said.

"Why, hello Eric. Is everything all right?" I asked.

"I think so. Is Nessie home? She told me she would call me when she got home," he informed me.

"No, she isn't. Who was bringing her home, Eric?" I asked.

"Embry, sir. They left Prom around ten. I knew something was wrong when she didn't call," he sighed.

"I'm going to head out to--." I started but I was cut off by Bella's frantic voice.

"E-Edward!" she cried.

"Hang on a second, Eric," I said. I set the phone down. I went over to where Bella was watching the news. I saw a Ford F150 upside down and ambulences everywhere. The headline read: _Two teens in critical condition after prom wreckage._ "Is that…?" I asked.

"Embry's truck," Bella choked.

"Oh my God." I ran back to the telephone. "Eric?" I asked frantically.

"Yes, sir. Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I think Nessie was in a car accident. According to the news she is in critical condition. You can meet us at the hospital if you would like," I offered.

"Thank you, sir." I hung up and went over to Bella.

"Come on, Bella. We're going to the hospital. Call my dad and ask if the girl on the news was Nessie," I demanded as we went out to my Volvo. Bella pulled out her cell phone and put it on speaker. Carlisle picked up after the third ring.

"Bella?" he asked, sounding worn out.

"Yeah, it's me Carlisle. Is she there?" she asked, knowing that my dad would know what she meant.

"Unfortunately. Embry didn't make it though, he was drunk. I don't think she was concious during the car ride because I found traces of a form of date rape drug in her system." Bella gasped.

"I-is she okay?" she asked. She blinked away a few tears and I held her free hand.

"We are trying to stable her now. We're doing all we can," he said. My throat started to close up and my breathing became jagged. Bella let go of my hand and started rubbing my shoulder.

"Thanks Carlisle. We'll be there in a few," she said, fighting back tears. She slapped the phone shut and started sobbing.

"She's going to be fine, Bella," I tried reassuring her.

"How do you know, Edward?" she asked through her sobs.

"She's strong, sweetie."

"She's my baby. This isn't how she is supposed to leave us. She is supposed to move out when she turns eighteen. She's only sixteen," she said quietly.

"I know, sweetie. I know."

"I should call Emmett and everyone."

"You could do that if you want."

She called Emmett and Rose first. She put it on speaker.

"Damn it, Bells, why are you calling us so late?" Emmett answered.

"Nessie's in the hospital," she said.

"What? Why? What happened?" he asked, alert now.

"She was in a car accident, Em. Embry was driving her home and he was drunk. He didn't make it," she said with a few tears falling down her cheeks.

"We'll be right down."

"Could you call mom and dad, please?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure thing squirt."

"Thanks, I have to call Alice and Jasper so I'll talk to you when you get to the hospital."

"Bye, sis," Emmett said before hanging up. She wiped a few tears away.

"I'll make the next call, sweetie," I said taking the phone. I dialed Jasper and Alice's number.

"Bella, you better have a good ass reason for waking me up," Jasper mumbled.

"It's me, Jazz," I said not trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"What's wrong, dude? You sound upset," Jasper noted.

"Nessie is in the hospital."

"What happened to her?" he asked and I heard Alice waking up.

"What happened?" I heard her mumble. I heard Jasper tell her about Nessie and her gasp.

"She was in a car accident. The driver was drunk and he didn't make it."

"Oh, shit. We'll be right down to the hospital. How is Bella?"

"She's hanging in there, really upset though. We just got to the hospital, so I'll talk to you guys in a few," I said as I hung up. "C'mon, Bells," I said as I helped her out of the car.

BPOV

My baby was in the hospital from a drunk driving accident on her prom night. I couldn't get that through her head. And what the hell was she doing with Embry? Why did she have date rape in her system? So many questions flowed through my head.

I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder. Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper came in. I ran over to Emmett and hugged him with everything I had. He hugged me back and I sobbed.

"She's going to be fine, Bells. She's strong, like you and Edward. I called mom and dad, they can't be here until morning because they went somewhere and it will take them a while to get back. They didn't tell me where though," Emmett told me. I didn't want to argue with him so I just nodded. I went to hugging everyone else. Alice, Rose and I hugged for about five minutes. We went and sat down.

Eric came in and came over to where we were sitting.

"Any news?" he asked.

"No," I said quietly.

"I shouldn't have let her go. I told her to go work things out with Embry and now she's in here! Damn it!" Eric said as he kicked his foot.

"Eric, don't blame this on yourself. Let's just hope for the best, please," I begged. He sat down and we waited for anything that Carlisle could tell us.

About an hour later Carlisle came out. Edward and I stood up.

"How is she?" Edward asked.

"She's comatose," he replied with a sad expression. "There is a possibility that she will wake up though," he said. I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle my sobs. Edward supported my weight by holding onto my waist.

"C-can we see her?" Edward asked. Carlisle nodded and led us back into her room.

"She's stable, but she is hooked up to machines," Carlisle said.

We walked into her room and she looked like she was sleeping. We walked over to her bed and sat down in chairs. I picked up her hand and entwined it with mine.

"She looks like she's sleeping," I said.

"I know, baby. I know," Edward said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

RenPOV

_It's like I'm dreaming.I saw everything that happened in the accident but I wasn't vewing it from in the car. I was veiwing it from a bird's eye view. I saw the car collide head on with another and then roll a couple times. I gasped as I saw a girl lying on the pavement as I realized it was me. _

_"Nessie," I heard Embry call. I looked around but I didn't see him anywhere. "Go back, Nessie. Go back," I heard him say. Everything got bright and I heard hushed voices._

I coughed a few times and slowly opened my eyes.

"Nessie!" my mom said in a relieved tone.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were in a car accident sweetie. Embry was bringing you home. He was drunk sweetie. He didn't make it," she explained. I sat up and looked at her.

"What?" I asked, thinking I heard it wrong. Tears started forming in my eyes and I wiped them away. "He can't be dead. No! You're lying!" I cried.

"Nessie, sweetie, I'm so sorry. Here," my mom said as she handed me the locket Embry gave me. I took it and looked inside. Our pictures were still in there.

"I can't believe he's gone," I whispered. "Where is Eric?" I asked louder so I could be heard.

"He went home to freshen up. He barely leaves, sweetie."

"How long have I been out?"

"About a week." A week? It felt like just yesterday I was going to the prom with Eric.

"Can I go home soon?" I asked.

"Grandpa Carlisle will be in here anytime now to check on you."

"Where is dad?" I asked as I realized he wasn't here.

"He is working, baby. He had to work today because he already took some time off to stay here with you. He's still in the building, just seeing patients." We heard a few knocks on the door and my grandpa came in.

"I see you're awake now," he said with a smile.

"Hi grandpa," I greeted.

"How are you feeling, dear?"

"I'm feeling great," I said confidently. Grandpa checked my pulse and made sure everything was working okay. He made me wiggle my toes, move my legs, get up and walk and a couple other tests.

"All right, you are ready to leave now," he said.

"Thanks grandpa," I said as I hugged him.

"You're welcome dear," he chuckled. I changed my clothes when he left and trudged along next to my mom. We walked out into the waiting room to see Eric walking in. I ran over to him and he picked my up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I started crying and he rubbed my back.

"It's going to be all right, baby," he whispered.

"No it's not. I didn't get to talk to him. I was passed out for the whole ride. It's like, I knew I was in the car and I knew we crashed and that I landed on the pavement hard but I didn't register it," I managed to get out.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," he said. I just held onto him tighter and cried. I let him put me down a few moments later.

"I'm sorry, I must be heavy," I said as I sniffled and let out a laugh.

"No, you're not," he smiled as he kissed my hair. My mom came over to us.

"Nessie, Embry's funeral is today. Do you want to go to it?" she asked softly. I nodded.

My dad came out into the waiting room.

"Nessie!" he said. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Daddy I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry," I said. I felt that I needed to apologize for all the worry that I put him through.

"Don't apologize, baby. You didn't know, you didn't know," he sighed. I kissed his cheek and told him that I was going to the funeral. He told me that he wanted to go but had to work.

"Well, we better go home and get you ready for the funeral," my mom said. We headed out to the car and headed home to get me in some nicer clothes. Eric went home and said that he would meet me at the church.

I wore a simple black dress and I put the necklace that Embry gave me on. I put some eyeliner and mascara on. I grabbed a piece of paper that I wrote a song on when Embry left. If Mrs. Call would let me, I was going to make a speech and end it with this song.

"Ready?" my mom asked as she came in.

"Yeah, let's go," I said as I put some black flats on. It was a quiet drive up to the church. I got out and saw Mr. and Mrs. Call.

"Mrs. Call!" I yelled. She turned and saw me. I went over to her and she hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Call," I said as a few tears fell.

"It isn't your fault, darling. I am so glad you are okay," she said.

"I wouldn't say that, but I'm hanging in there," I corrected.

"What I meant is I'm glad that you survived," she laughed a little and slightly smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled. "Would you mind if I said a few things for Embry? I just feel that I should say something. And I wrote a song that, if it's okay with you, I would like to sing," I asked.

"Of course, darling. He would have wanted that," she said. She hugged me and then went to talk to some other people.

Eric pulled up a few minutes later. When he got out of his car he came over and hugged me.

"I'm saying a few things about Embry during the showing," I said quietly.

"Are you up for that?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I sighed. We walked in and took a seat near the front. A pastor started talking about how God chose Embry and knew that he needed someone like him in heaven. Mrs. Call went up and spoke about him.

"Embry's ex girlfriend is now going to come up and share a few things about her time with Embry. C'mon up, Nessie, sweetie," she called me up. I grabbed the paper that had the lyrics and a few things I jotted down and went up to the stage thing.

"Hi, I'm Nessie Cullen. I went out with Embry for about a year before we ended things. In that time I had so much fun, and learned so much about him. Like how when he smells cookies it reminds him of his mom. I remember when he first told me he loved me. I thought to myself, 'this is how I want my life. This is who I want to share it with.' I have known Embry since I was like two," I laughed. "He would always share his bubbles with me and his sand toys. He was stubborn, sweet, lovable and never got in with the wrong crowd at school. A few weeks ago he decided that we would end our relationship and that he was going to move. He came back and met me at prom. We got into a fight and then I went to go talk to him and I never got a chance because we got into a car accident," I said as a few tears fell from my eyes. I wiped them away and continued. "I wrote a song for Embry. I don't have any music to it but I know how it goes. This is for you Embry," I said before I started singing my new song, Keep Holding On.

"You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend,  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah!" By now I couldn't hold back the tears but I kept singing.

"Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on...  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through" everyone clapped when I was done and I went over to where Eric was and cried on his shoulder.

"That was very brave of you," he whispered. I just nodded. The rest of the mass proceeded and then we went to the grave yard. After Embry was buried Eric came with us back to our house. We went up to my room and laid on my bed. "You okay?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed. "What day is it?"

"Saturday."

"I am going to have a shit load of school work when I get back," I sighed.

"I don't think they are going to make you make up the school work that you missed because you were in the hospital," he told me. "Would you like to come to my house to watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure, I just need to take a shower first," I said as I got up. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I turned the water on and waited for it to get hot. I got in and washed my hair and body. I got out after that and got changed. I walked out into my room and went back over to Eric.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said as we got up. We walked down the stairs hand in hand.

"Where are you going, Nessie?" my dad asked.

"I'm going to Eric's to watch a movie or two. I'll be back later," I informed him.

"Alright, see you later, sweetie," he dismissed. We walked out to Eric's car and drove to his house. We went up to his room and I laid on his bed. He held up two movies. I, Robot and I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry. I chose the Chuck and Larry movie.

I laughed at a few parts but I fell asleep about three fourths of the way through the movie.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you for reading the latest chapter of Through My Eyes! Sorry about how long it took to update! I will try to update quicker this time but I cannot garuntee anything. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nikki  
**


	7. Author's Note Sorry

**Author's note:**

**Hey everyone!**

**I am so sorry that I have to do this but I will not be continuing with this story. I have an explanation for this decision but first I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story, you guys are great. Also I would like to let everyone know that I will be writing a different story because, frankly, I love to write. Now to my explanation.**

**My friend helped me with the idea for this story. Unfortunately, he passed away earlier this week. I do not feel right going on with this story because he helped me with it. I hope you all understand. Again, I am so sorry.**

**Thank you all for reading! Keep checking my profile to see when the new story is posted! **

**Lots of Love,**

**Nikki**


End file.
